gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Curycoo
Vandal When I came on. I looked at the activity. And some spammer kept writing 'fag' in the comments. When the page loaded, all the guild info was erased (I undid that). But there are still several spamming or innappropriatte (Major Spelling?) comments on the Black Officers page. Here's the spammer. Hey, anyone know how to make a redirect? 16:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Question I have a small question. But first... I was on Potco, and at some point Matthew O'Malley spoke to me, asking if I could help him. He would like one last chance to work here again. He has truly given in, and I found myself agreeing with him. I think he's changed, and I would like the Administrators to vote on this. He's a good guy now. I've hanged out with him for a bit on Pirates online, and I found him as a good guy who has changed. I don't want people to take this the wrong way, I just think he's a good person and deserves one last chance. Everyone deserves a chance. Take me for example. I used to act a little bit like O'Malley on the first Wiki I worked on back in 2009. I completely regret how I acted on that. I have a dark past with one specific Wiki, hated by the users of it, but I came from a noobish person to a very mature person. Perhaps people can look at O'Malley one last time and give him the chance that I was given on other wikis. Just in case someone gets the wrong idea of what I just said, I'm not O'malley, I just think he's changed. So, my question... Can we all give him one last chance? --''Shade'' 19:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't This Dude already had 3 chances ummm. Could you delete Noob Who Doesn't Know That John Breasly Is The King Of England. It's just insulting a user, calling him a noob and a wannabe. Edgar & I both agreed it's just bullying -_-. RE:Acedmy (you wrote Cdemy but thats what you meant?) I know its flatterly but he is stealing credit I even have a userbox saying I want to not have it copied. I don't feel flattered I feel abused and tired. Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 03:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Pip... Hey Pip, Do you play Crossfire? 14:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) xD Are you kidding? I love that game!! We should meet up. I am so close to m4a1 Custom! I know, random.... 14:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yup Lol, yea, I can't. How bout Charlie Server, Channel 5, Room name: Helllo. 14:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I have to go eat -_- Sorry, brb. 15:06, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Back Okay, back. Same place? 15:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Theme LOVE IT!!!!! I see you used the File:Pier_wood1.JPG that I recommended. Great choice. If I can help with any formatting, just ask. Pirates Online Characters Wiki May I encourage people to edit on the Characters Wiki and the Players Wiki? Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 15:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Characters Wikia Hi7878 got upset and made a characters wikia. You can see it here. Please, can we encourage people to edit on BOTH wikis? ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 16:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I Made You Something I don't knwo if you can or can't use this. But I made you two wordmarks: Hope you like them, Vandal Lately a User:Doc dogg has come to my attention insulting me and other people. This user has told me:"The Noob Academy is mis leading and you're all just stupid (idk exact wording)" and he told SKulls Marines that they were "Full of something and not brains" CAn you ban/strike/block this user? 'Sincerely, ' ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 19:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) New Addition To Home Page I added the following to the home page: This will awlays update to the 4 latest blog postswith the category "News". Please remember to always add the category "News" to your blog posts that involve community votes, or changes to the wiki.